The First Week
by Freedom Aozu
Summary: Fuji and Tezuka have made a large step in their relationship. They've moved in together. But living together isn't all it's cracked up to be. Can they make living together work... or will it tear them apart?


(Tennis no Oujisama doesn't belong to us. It belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Bow to the God of sports manga!)

* * *

The First Week

By Freedom Aozu

Chapter 1 - The First Day

* * *

Fuji made certain his house was all cleaned up and ready for Tezuka's arrival. He made last minute checks to see if there was anything wrong. But there wasn't, he had cleaned from top to bottom and seemingly an adults home, rather than a teenagers place. With a smile, he went to the door when the doorbell rang and opened it. His ice blue eyes took in Tezuka with a warm, passionate gaze before giving him a grin. "You don't have to do that any more, Kuni-kun. This is your home too."

"You're right. I keep forgetting," Tezuka said with a smile as he walked in and took of his shoes, setting his luggage aside.

He smirked. "I thought you would I like the sound of it as well. I take it your parents thought living with the smartest kid in school was a good thing," he commented, his hands stroking up and down Tezuka's back, from under the shirt.

"Oh? Are you saying that I can't keep up with you?" Tezuka pretened to look annoyed, but really he was teasing the other back. "I think I've proven that I can."

"Oh, in bed, certainly. But as for at school... that remains to be seen," Fuji retorted, teasing him back.

"Now I'm hurt." Tezuka tried to pull away from the other, a pout on his lips. "Are you saying I can't hold my own against you?"

Fuji blinked, looking at him. "You told me once history isn't your strongest class. You also get mad at me for purposely holding back when playing against you during practice. I was just stating facts, Kunimitsu. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Syusuke... I was only joking," Tezuka said, looking confused.

He frowned softly. "I'm sorry, Kunimitsu. I suppose I forgot you show me a different side when we're alone."

"Because I only trust you to see it," Tezuka said, pulling the other closer to him. "I know you won't use it against me."

He shook his head. "While at one point I would have... I love you too much to hurt you like that."

Leaning over, Tezuka smiled slightly at the other. "I'm glad to hear that, and I love you too." He kissed the other then. "Now, shouldn't we be christianing our first day together?"

Fuji grinned at those words. "And just what did you have planned for that."

"Mmm... I don't know. Something more enjoyable?" Tezuka asked, nuzzling his nose behind the other's ear.

Fuji grinned. He always loved making Tezuka be more open. "Oh... something more enjoyable than kissing?"

"Are you saying there's nothing better than kissing?" Tezuka murmured. "I suppose I should go unpack then, if there isn't anything other than that..." He licked the skin behind the ear.

Fuji groaned. "Just once... couldn't you tell me what you want, Kunimitsu?" he asked in a soft voice.

Tezuka moved away slightly, a small frown on his lips. "Are you saying you don't like it I tease you?" he asked, worried.

"I do, but sometimes I want to hear you say the words."

Feeling relieved, Tezuka pulled Fuji closer and whispered in his ear. "I was you to take me upstairs, throw me on OUR bed, and have your way with me until I pass out from the pleasure you give me."

Fuji shivered at those words and met Tezuka's eyes with a heated ice-blue gaze. "Oh... I think I could become addicted to hearing you say that," he whispered, before beginning to lead his boyfriend upstairs to their room.

Tezuka laughed softly as the door closed behind them.

Fuji then took his lover and tossed him onto the bed once they were close enough, before following him down. He pressed his lips to Tezuka's, kissing him deeply and passionately.

Moaning softly into his mouth, Tezuka gave up control willingly and quite happily in fact. Even though he was Seigaku's buchou, and in charge of not only leading a whole team, but also being strong when other's couldn't. He enjoyed giving up that control to Fuji, who understood his need and reason for it. Fuji was the ONLY one who truly understood him.

Fuji slowly, and sensually stripped his lover. He took them off carefully and with kisses to each inch of skin revealed. Once he had Tezuka undressed, he began to lick all over his body, leaving the areas of his nipples, neck, and groin alone to tease his lover. All the while, he was still dressed.

Tezuka let out a frustrating groan. "Fuji, please... I want to see you..."

Fuji raised his eyebrow and lifted his head from his inner thigh. "So, then maybe you should take my clothes off."

"Maybe I should." Sitting up and pushing Fuji down, Tezuka started to slowly undress the other, kissing and licking smooth skin as it appeared.

He groaned throatily. "All the... better... for me..." he gasped out, his ice blue eyes heated as they looked at him.

Tezuka didn't noticed, his own eyes locked hungrily on Fuji's fully erect cock. He quickly learned he enjoyed feeling the hot organ in his mouth, liking the weight of it on his tongue, the taste going down his throat. Somehow, he thought it would be funny seeing the looks on the other's face if they ever learned how much of a uke Tezuka really was.

Fuji moaned and whimpered, noticing where his lover's gaze was. Tezuka fully enjoyed giving head, and since they had gotten together, he took every chance he could to get his hot mouth around Fuji's length. Now while he wasn't complaining, Fuji had other plans this evening. "Kuni-kun... look at me."

Tezuka eyes's slowly moved up to look at Fuji, the brown orb dark with arousal.

Fuji smirked, his heated blue eyes locking with Tezuka's. "I want you to do something new for me, love. I want you... to prepare yourself for me."

Tezuka eyes darkened even more. Prepare himself in front of Fuji? Gods... "Tell me how," he said in a soft voice.

Fuji smiled. "You've prepared me for you, haven't you? You just lay back, and slowly use your own fingers to prepare yourself. And you'll do it all while I watch you."

Tezuka's breathing hitched slightly, but after a moment nodded.

Fuji reached forward and tailed a loving hand over his cheek before handing him the bottle of lube. "You okay? You don't have to do this is you're uncomfortable."

"No... I want to..." Taking the lube, Tezuka moved back and laid against the pillow, his legs spread out, his hardened cock resting against his stomach. Opening the lube, he squeezed some onto his fingers and started to warm it up, all the while looking at Fuji.

Fuji leaned back opposite Tezuka, his eyes watching his every move. "Then I'm all ready to watch you, love."

Tezuka let his hand moved down and once it was in between his legs, he slowly began to massage the small opening with his index finger. His breathing slowly got deeper, and after a few moments, slowly pushed it inside.

Fuji watched this with rapt attention. His own breathing deepened, even as he slowly began to stroke the throbbing length that rested between his legs, playing with the slightly leaking tip to begin to coat the length with it.

"Syusuke..." Tezuka whispered before letting out a soft groan as he pushed a second finger inside him, stretching himself slowly. Gods, he wanted the other so much...

"Kunimitsu," he whispered in return. "Take more... I know you can... and I want to see you do it." All the while, he continued to stroke himself in slow motions.

Tezuka let out a soft sound, but did as the other asked, pushing a third finger inside him. "Ahh..." he gasped, his legs spreading his legs more, his cock leaking on his stomach.

Fuji stopped stroking himself to crawl over to Tezuka. A sly grin rested on his lips, as he leaned over to begin to lap the leakage from his stomach.

"Ah! Syusuke, nhh..." Tezuka cried out as bucked slightly, taking his fingers in deeper. "God... more..."

Fuji's eyes glittered before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking on it softly. All the while, one of Fuji's hands urged his lover to keep taking his fingers over and over.

Tezuka's cried out again, his free hand moving to cup the back of Fuji's head and pushing him down more. "Don't... tease... me!"

Fuji resisted the pull at first, even as he couldn't help the smirk that formed around the tip. He had never managed to get his lover this vocal or physical in bed. The fact that he had succeeded in both made him happier than ever. He then stopped resisting and took all of him into the moist cavern. His one hand still helping Tezuka's other hand to press in deeper.

Tezuka's lower half started to ride his fingers, his moans hungry as he thrusted into Fuji's mouth. "oh god... yes... feels so good 'Yusuke..." he moaned, all inhibitions gone.

Fuji took the rigid length deep into his mouth, humming softly, before coming back up to run his tongue around the tip.

"Ah! So close! Syusuke, please!" Tezuka's fingers slammed into his opening, his voice voicing the pleasure that was so close.

Fuji, with surprising strength, pulled back off his length, stopping his fingers from moving inside of him as well. "Now, now, now... can't have you coming just yet, love."

A soft cry escaped Tezuka lips, his body shaking slightly. "Syusuke, please... let me... I'll do anything..." he begged, trying to move his fingers again.

Fuji slowly removed the fingers from his opening, using the lube he found on his lover's fingers to slowly coat his own length. "I thought you wanted me to, and I quote, 'have my way with you until you pass out from the pleasure I give you'?"

Tezuka swallowed hard as he other stroke the glorious cock that was soon to be in him. His ass twitched in agreement. "H-Hai... I do... but..."

Fuji's lips came up to lightly flick his tongue across Tezuka's lips. "But what, Kunimitsu?"

"Nnnh! God! Syusuke, I want to feel you deep inside me! I want you to take me until I can't think again! I want you to use me, love me, turn me inside out!" Tezuka couldn't hold back what he wanted anymore. His whole body was on fire, and he wanted the other so badly he ached. "Syusuke, I want you to fuck me!"

Fuji's eyes widened at those words. He had never heard his lover like this before. Surprisingly, it was a big turn on. "Well then, I'll have to do all those things... but I won't fuck you Kunimitsu. And such a crude word that is. I'll make love to you... as I always do when I'm with you." That said, he thrust into his lover in a single move.

Tezuka let out a cry of relief, his ass twitching around the thick organ. "Syusuke..." he moaned, wrapping his legs around Fuji's thighs. "You feel so good..."

He smiled, burried deep in his lover. Yet he didn't move. Instead, he began to nibble at Tezuka's neck. "I love the feel of being inside you, Kunimitsu. Of sliding deep into your passage and becoming one with you," he whispered huskily into his ear.

Tezuka moaned softly, head turning slightly so Fuji could continue to nibble. "Syusuke, please..." he begged. "I need you..."

Fuji nipped a bit harder at the pulse point, before beginning to move ever so slowly inside of his lover.

"Nnnh..." Tezuka arched slightly, his legs tightening around Fuji's. "More... please..."

Fuji nipped harder in a warning manner. "Do you want this to end before I begin?" he asked, still moving slowly. All the while, his breathing was slowly beginning to speed up.

"We can... always... do round two..." Tezuka panted.

Fuji smirked, beginning to move just a little faster. "But we won't have round two when round one with make you pass out in pure bliss."

"We can always continue when I wake up," Tezuka managed to get out.

Fuji's thrusts deepened, becoming longer and more often, even as his angle changed to hit that special spot that always had his love seeing stars. "I'll hold... you to... that..."

"NNNNH!" Tezuka cried out as he gripped the black silk bedsheets. "SYUSUKE!"

His breathing was erratic and his thrusts were soon hard and fast, one hand snaked between their sweat sheened bodies to stroke the neglected length in time to his movements. "Kunimitsu... I... love you..."

"I... love you too!" Tezuka cried out, bucking against the other. "Syusuke!"

"Let go... Kunimitsu... Cum for me..." he managed to get out before he lost himself in the bliss of pounding over and over into his lover.

Tezuka let out a loud scream, his ass tightening around the other as he came hard on their stomach, some of it landing on his chin

Fuji leaned forward and licked up the bit that landed on Tezuka's chin before thrusting deeply a few more times and then following his lover into that bliss. His cock twitching as he came long and hard into him.

Tezuka shivered and moaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut, panting softly. God, it always seemed to get better every time he made love with Fuji...

Fuji smiled down at his lover before kissing him softly. He then carefully slid out of him to trail hot kisses down his chest to his length, slowly licking up what he had allowed to spill from his cock. Taking pleasure in slowly erasing all trace of his spent pleasure.

Tezuka shivered again. "Syusuke..." he gasped softly.

He looked up, a smile on his lips. "Yes, Kunimitsu?"

"I love you..." His breathing slowly slowed until Tezuka was deep asleep.

Fuji smirked, before getting up and carefully cleaning his lover up before tucking him into the bed. "I love you too, Kunimitsu," he whispered, kissing the top of his head. He then dressed and headed downstairs, taking up Tezuka's stuff and moving to put it into the bed room that was to be his.

While both had agreed that they would sleep together in one bed, for appearance sake, in case either of the their parents dropped by, Tezuka should have his things in another room. He whistled softly as he got to work setting things up for his lover.

Tezuka woke up several hours later, finding Fuji not with him. Sitting up and stretching, he grabbed his glasses off the table before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. As much as he loved being with Fuji, he didn't like the feeling of dried cum afterwards.

Fuji was in the kitchen, cooking up something special for Tezuka's moving in night. On top of making his favorite dinner, he was also baking an apple pie. Something of which he knew his lover enjoyed.

Fifteen minutes passed before feet were heard walking down the stairs and Tezuka walked into the kitchen. "Mmm... something smells good..."

Fuji looked up, a dark blue apron on, and smiled at Tezuka. "Dinner's all most ready. Could you set the table?"

"Sure." Walking over to the cabinets, Tezuka pulled out two plates and grabbed silverware, since it looked like they would need those instead of chopsticks tonight. He noticed the apple pie and smiled. "You're going to make me fat if you keep making those for me."

He smirked. "I will not. There is no sugar in the apple pies I make."

"Which is hard to believe, because your pies are the sweetest I've ever had," Tezuka told him as he put the stuff on the table.

He smiled and brought the food to the table, before moving to serve both of them. "I know. That's what makes it so much better, to know there really is no sugar in it... only to have people doubt it."

Tezuka smiled back. "I love how sure of yourself you are."

He set the plate back in front of Tezuka before nodding. "Of course. I had to have confidence in something."

Tezuka picked up his fork up and took a bite of the spinach casserole and closed his eyes. "No one can make this as good as you Syusuke..."

He laughed. "That's funny, cause that's your grandmother's reciepe."

Tezuka blinked in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded. "She gave it to me when she was giving me that hug for promising to cook and take care of you." He ate a little before smirked softly. "By the way, that wasn't the only recipe she gave me."

Tezuka laughed. "Not the only one? Now I know I'm going to get fat."

He smiled and as he finished his plate, he shook his head. "No, because I adjusted every one of them for a healthier meal. Also, on top of that, I gave your grandmother tips for how to make it healthier without losing the taste, and she almost begged me to come home with her."

"Oh god, my grandmother is in love with you," Tezuka said laughing harder. "You do realize that don't you?"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Um, but what about your grandfather? I don't think he'd appreciate that."

"With as good as your cooking is, my grandfather would love you too."

Fuji's eyes widened at that. "Does this mean you want me to go live with your grandparents instead of you?"

"Not in this life." Leaning over the table, Tezuka kissed Fuji softly. "You're mine. I may share your cooking with others, but everything else... it's mine."

Fuji, delighted at those words, kissed him softly. "I must admit, those are the sweetest words I've ever heard, Kunimitsu."

"Don't let the team know that. If they know I can actually be sweet, that would ruin my 'buchou' persona," Tezuka said, kissing him again.

He laughed at that, enjoying the small kiss. "Kunimitsu, those words were sweet to me, but I'm certain the rest of the team wouldn't see them that way." He pressed a soft kiss to his lips before moving to go get the apple pie.

"Oh? How would they see them then?" Tezuka asked, pulling the other into his lap after the other had set the pie on the table.

He sighed softly, curling his arms around Tezuka's neck. "While calling me all yours is sweet, you also happen to not want me to be on any other tennis team but the on you're one. So they would see it as that's what you mean."

"That's true. Though Echizen might see though it. He sees through things better than the others," Tezuka murmured, nuzzling Fuji's neck.

He moaned softly. "True. He was the one who gave me the courage to ask you about the kinky aspects of our sex life."

Tezuka nipped the other's skin before sucking on it for a moment. "Oh he was? I'll have to thank him later then."

He whimpered softly. "I think Echizen would fall over at such words from you, Kunimitsu." His hands trailed over his back, caressing him with small patterns. "Think the apple pie can wait? I want to take you up to our room and have my way with you again."

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing." Amazing. Tezuka Kunimitsu actually saying NO to apple pie... for the moment anyway.

(Lynda): Fuji looked down at his lover with a surprised look on his face. "You mean I don't have to sweet talk you?"

"When it comes down to it, I'd rather have you than apple pie ANY day..."

Fuji smiled, a slight sheen of tears in his eyes. Now those were offically the sweetest words Tezuka had ever said to him. He stood up and took Tezuka's hand into his own, before leading him back to their room. Once behind closed doors, he wrapped his arms around Tezuka and pressed close against him, his lips softly brushing over his. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, I do believe I've just fallen in love with you all over again."

Tezuka smiled. "I fall in love with you every day," he murmured, kissing back.

Fuji looked at him for a moment before realizing this was going to be one of those nights where they both shared control. "Then take me to bed, Kunimitsu, and show me just how much you love me."

Tezuka moved Fuji to the bed and laid him down, moving on top on him. One of the many things he loved about Fuji is that he allowed him to be the seme once in awhile.

Tezuka kissed the other deeply. "Oh I plan to Syusuke, so be ready for a long night."

----------

(Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of 'The First Week'! There will be six more chapters, each chronicling each day of their first week living together. Email or write a review, but please let us know what you think!)

Chapter completed December 27, 2005


End file.
